Save me
by Astoria3211
Summary: Takumi left Misaki she is aking why . But it is diffrent than we thought
1. So sorry

_How comes I'm not the one you look at so loving at?_

 _How come you just threw me away ?_

 _How could you just play with my feelings for enjoyment ?_

 _How comes I'm not the one at the alter saying "I do"?_

 _How comes you left me feeling useless?_

 _How comes you never looked back ?_

 _How did you manage to say I hate you?_

 _Why did you leave me to never trust a man again ?_

 _How comes you are going to be a dad in nine months ?_

 _How comes you are going to grow old with that girl ?_

 _How comes you always warmed me in high school telling me we were going to get married ?_

 _How did you manage to pull me into darkness?_

 _Why did you always make me blush?_

 _Why did you stay by me just to disappear into thin air ?_

 _How comes you left me all on my own?_

 ** _Why did you break my heart?_**

"I knew you were going to leave me Takumi "

"Goodbye ,)"


	2. Takumi's POV

**SO I have been happy with myself for some dang reason and decided to write this sad song to torture myself :). Enjoy :)**

I'm Sorry.

That won't fix it.

I never wanted to hurt you.

I still love you.

That child isn't mine.

Her name is Mei.

She's awful.

I hate her.

She doesn't have any manners.

I hope I can get away.

I hope it isn't to late.

I would love to see that blush again.

One day we will get married .

It isn't too late.

I still love you.

I never meant to break your heart.

I'm sorry that you can't trust a man anymore.

I am such an idiot .

Please forgive me.

It'll be hard .

Misaki I will find you and by the time Mei and me will have nothing to do with each other.

 **Ok I know some people will be confused as to why Takumi says it's not too late he says that because of their age so I am making them these ages**

 **Takumi: 24**

 **Miskai: 23**

 **Suzana : 21**

 **You might be confused why I put Suzana here next chapter is about her so have fun and peace out.**

 **"I'm sad why did I TORTURE MYSELF WITH THIS**

 **My mind : for the views ,for the views .**

 **Peace out**

 **Alexis**


	3. Suzuna POV

Onee-Chan are you crying?

 _Please stop it hurts_

 _I brought some ice cream_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _Please stay strong_

 _Onee-Chan I love you_

 _Stop crying please stop stop stop stop_

"Misaki STOP CRYING"

"Wha wha" said Misaki still puffy red eyes

"That boy couldn't have come between my onee-Chan because I know her better than that,she would let no boy come and break her heart so what are you doing here?"

"I... you're right Suzuna Takumi has been bringing me down and I've been affected but I know now I will never let this get to me " there was now that flame in her eyes again no one and I mean no one can estinguish .

Hahahahahahahaha nice job Suzuna you really stepped up Misaki's game didn't you hehe anyway I want you to know the chapter still has two more chapters and this will be DONE


	4. All what happened

**So this is just an authors note because of I have never been posting for some weeks is just one word SCHOOL I swear I hate it but I also like it and guest to answer your question you will have to read this I guess this is a back story so enjoy.**

 **START**

So Takumi was currently at the club trying to drink everything away. 

Every girl there was trying to seduce him,but I guess I should tell you why he was at a club. 

Takumi just got news that he has to go back to Britain and that was killing him because he was leaving his Misaki behind. 

And also should I remind you the letter had a threat ( _curtesy of Richard Rachester)_ well it said

 _Dear Takumi,_

 _We have decided to make you the CEO of Walker corps._ _You have to come back because Gerald has fallen ill and too weak to be CEO. And also if you don't come back we Will make sure that ,that girl_ _will be harmed and her family will fall into depression. The chauffeur will be there after you graduate (will be in 1 day) so make th right choice and come to England._

 _Sincerely_

 _Richard Rachester_

So you could really see why he would he wanted to protect his Misa and I'm not surprised but he soon became drunk and everything made a mess

TAKUMI POV

 _Why have things worked out like this for once I thought I had found happiness but then that all faded when he sent that . Dang_

NARRATOR

He then was drinking his heart out but then he became drunk. Even aliens have their limit I guess ,however he went wild with a girl _Miyuki Sajuzian_ Of course she had done drugged him and I'm leaving the rest to your imagination but of course I'm pretty sure everyone knows what I'm talking about.

The next morning

TAKUMI POV

 _My head hurts . WHAT THE HELL Why IS THERE A NAKED GIRL NEXT TO ME ?!_

 _I must_ _hurry up and leave._ _I_ _then found my clothes (assuming we did it)put them on and then left_ _._

 _I_ _hoped I could forget everything about that night ._

 **How was it I hope it was to your liking and I'm now taking a toll on this story and making it centered around some other people ;) I hope I can update soon . Hugs**

 **Alexis Signing Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry that I have not been writing lately thats because I don't really know where this is going but your suggestions are everything so tell me what you want to yes its a miracle I am updating this 's start.**

Takumi P.O.V

I am so jumbled right now. Did I actually do it?With someone else that's not Misa but she's not here 6,000 miles away I miss her so much.I have to get married tommorow to that Mei girl. I put up so much fight but after all fate isn't so kind to me, bringing me happiness then taking it away causing me to make her cry then make me marry some other is this world so cruel to me?

 _Fast forward 3 years_.

Misaki P.O.V

So it's been 3 years huh 1,675 days meaning hat ther is more time. Did he really leave me? No text saying " _what colours are your underwear"_ so that the next time I see him i can smack him. Why is he torturing me?He also go married didn't he?It was in the news paper saying the handsome bachelor ties the knot with a buisness partner.

Narrorater P.O.V

Misaki went out for her morning coffee when on TV she heard and I quote "THE CASSENOVA OF THIS CENTURY IS NOW FREE LADIES SHOOT YOUR SHOT HE GOT A DIVORCE YESTERDAY"

Misaki literally spit out her coffee everywhere she didn't care.

That day Misaki was going on a hike when all of a sudden she bumped into a familiar smelling person she looked up into the familiar green-eyed stranger and sayed "...T...akumi...?"

 **And that's how I am going to leave you on a cliff hanger boys and girls ladies and gentle men have a wonderful night**

 **Alexis**


	6. Chapter 6

"T...akumi?" Misaki whispered

Misaki started to backup as she remembered those tantalizing, emerald eyes  
"Misaki! I found you!" Takumi exclaimed

Misaki started to pant then she exclaimed " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR YEARS?!"

"Misaki let me-"

"To HELL with the famous 'let me explain' let me explain and my name is Hanako you even got married for GOD Sake and god forbid you from texting, calling or emailing me?!"

Takumi stayed quiet while looking at his feet

"Now you have nothing to say Mr "Ill be back for you""

"..."

"If you have nothing to say I shall be taking my leav-"

Suddenly Misaki felt the softest of lips on hers

Misaki melted at his touch

Misaki wanted more as he pulled away face as red as a tomato

Takumi smirking at that face " Okay yes I deserved that because I did cut you off for a long time-"

'Don't forget the married part!"

"Okay yes that too but it wasn't my choice"

"I beg to differ"

"but its the truth you know I love you and only you"

" Go away with that crap if you loved me you wouldn't leave me or not have contact with me for like 3+ years, that's a long time an you know it "

" Yes I know and I want to make it right!"

"by how?"

"Being my wife"

 **Aren't I the most awful human being for leaving you on a cliff hanger? Do you want to see the next chapter as soon as possible well I have decided to be generous so continue reading! Your welcome (Cause I hate it too XD)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BE YOUR WIFE YOU LITERALLY LEFT ME FOR 3 YEARS, 3 YEARS LET THAT SINK IN WHEN IT DOES GET BACK TO ME"

"Misaki, how may times I have longed to wake up with you in my arms, to wake up to your smile saying good morning, to be there when your stressing about your first gray hair and teasing you about it, to tell our grandchildren stories about our life please Misaki please don't do this to me"Takumi cried

Misaki was on the verge of tears a fissure formed inside her heart

Misaki turned around to walk away

"Please I'm sorry please don't leave me don't do this to me"

"Give me time to think okay" Misaki said barely audible

Takumi smiled in relief

"you have 48 hours my love" Takumi winked he was visibly shaking scared that his one true love might leave him.

"WHAT" Misaki exclaimed


End file.
